Shinsen shiki
by pame chan 42
Summary: Takane debe ir a la boda de su mejor amigo antes de que las cosas acaben mal.


Leer las notas que están en tres asteriscos abajo para entender algunas palabras en japonés ( **se los sugiero** **bastante -w-** ) .

Kagerou project no me pertenece, le pertenece a Jin y demás compañía.

Disfruten~ :)

* * *

—Diablos diablos ¡Diablos! —gritó Takane mientras corría por todo aquel templo _Shinto_ —. Es tan tarde ¡DEMONIOS! —gritó otra vez; pero en esta ocasión, a la vista de unos sacerdotes quienes deploraban su "infernal" lenguaje.

Tenía que llegar lo antes posible a la sala de ceremonias donde se efectuaría ese día _**una boda**_. Habían cosas que ella sabía debía solucionar con quien fue su mejor amigo, Haruka Kokonose _,_ antiguo compañero de preparatoria con quien tristemente se había dejado hablar por motivos personales varios años atrás.

Mirando las escaleras sin fin que la llevarían al templo sobre la montaña, maldijo su mala suerte; pues, el destino ciertamente había sido cruel con ella y sus tardanzas. Primero, con su avión atrasado una noche anterior; y esa mañana, con el sueño y las alarmas que la traicionaron. Por este retraso fue que finalmente se desesperó efusivamente y tomó el primer taxi que vio —el cual por poco y la atropella...— con el cual al paso de una hora aproximadamente, cuando creía el sol estaba por salir en su vida, se vio atascada en un tráfico inimaginable debido a obras en la vía. Se vio obligada a salir corriendo fuera del vehículo entonces, todo por la impaciencia característica en ella.

Todas esas situaciones desesperantes bien confabuladas en su contra para que cuando estuviera a tan sólo unas cuadras, se desmayase.

Cuando despertó, apenas si recordaba que había pasado. Creyó al principio que todo era un sueño. Que el chico que en un punto amó como a nadie, no se iba a casar; ni que tampoco ella había corrido a la velocidad parecida al de una ladrona; mas, cuando una enfermera se le acercó y le explicó que sus signos vitales estaban en orden, supo no era un onirismo como los que tenía normalmente.

Haciendo el papeleo respectivo para salir del hospital, cayó en cuenta que la distancia que había entre ella y su destino era mayor. Ella estaba en el extremo del mundo y el adoratorio, hacia el otro lado.

Revisó su celular entonces esperando por noticias. Ya tenía tres mensajes de Ayano y varias llamadas perdidas...

—Demonios. ¡Ya voy! —gritó en su situación actual al oir su celular volviendo a sonar.

La llamada hizo que recuperara fuerzas y a pesar de haberse arrastrado en los últimos escalones y sentir que vomitaría, tomó impulso y entró al amplio salón de ceremonias corriendo. Su voz jadeante junto con sus pasos ruidosos en el templo silencioso, llamaron la atención de la multitud presente. No eran muchas personas, pero se terminó por sonrojar terriblemente por la atención de los desconocidos sobre ella.

—Ah...

Su vista, mientras desesperadamente buscaba a su amiga de la preparatoria, entonces se posó en la de los novios parados en el "altar".

Pero, nada importaba más que la mente de Takane que hacía vueltas, revoltijos y saltos. Era enfrentar el destino; y este estaba vestido con un _montsuki_ negro bien puesto y dándole alcohol para purificarse a su pareja.

"Haruka..."

La mirada de Haruka entonces se posó sobre ella mientras la otra persona destinada a unir su vida en una ceremonia, tomaba un vaso de _sake_.

Los recuerdos lejanos de Takane la llevaron a ver a Haruka dándole de igual modo a su pareja escolar un poco de agua con nerviosismo y entusiasmo. Él era tan feliz y soñaba un día enlazarse en algo como era una unión; mientras ella, con un corazón enamorado y roto, le decía que era vergonzoso verlos hacer eso.

Mirando al joven mientras parecía ser su turno de tomar aquella bebida, recibió una gran sorpresa de su parte: Le regaló una sonrisa. Le regalaba con cada gesto su perdón como podía; y para Takane, ese sería el gesto más dulce alguna vez alguien le regaló. Era tan feliz, que si moría, sentía que se había auto-realizado como ente de este mundo.

Sus pecados habían sido expiados y resueltos con tal simple gesto.

El joven entonces continuó con su acto, recibiendo alcohol purificador a su amada pareja, Shintaro Kisaragi. Ciertamente lo amaba como a nadie, aún a pesar de todos los problemas que había tenido de jóvenes. Él había sido un novio que se quedó con él mientras amigos pasaban o se iban.

Se alegro pues, si iba a empezar una nueva vida, era hermoso empezar con la mente limpia, sin rencores, y más aún, recobrando a alguien tan importante como lo era una buena amiga. No importaba el tiempo transcurrido.

Ayano entonces llamó a Takane con la mano y la hizo quedarse junto a ella. La chica de cabello negro profundo tenía el traje muy sucio —por su desmayo— y sudado —por la subida de cientos de escaleras—. Miró entonces el sobre en sus manos. El _shugi bukuro_ estaba totalmente arrugado de igual modo, y sudaba a borbotones _._

—Takane, que bien que viniste...— sonrió la joven con una voz bastante baja y dulce.

—No... me lo iba... a perder... _pornadadelmundo_.—Seguía jadeante y sabía bien que se había perdido el intercambio del _juzu_ y los anillos. Aún así, se alegraba haber llegado aunque sea para ver el _san san kudo_.

Ayano sonrió al verla concentrada y sonriendo por Haruka y Shintaro; y entonces, ambas vieron el último sorbo de sake por parte de los novios.

Los invitados aplaudieron y entre todos, Takane gritó " ** _¡_ _felicidades!_** " de la manera más estrepitosa —pero entusiasta— que alguna vez se oyó en ese templo.

Haruka en un arranque de felicidad porque por fin se había casado, besó a su esposo con entusiasmo y entonces, empezaron con los votos y un poema recitado por Shintaro hasta finalizar la ceremonia.

Luego de las palabras del sacerdote, salieron del lugar, y después de la tradicional procesión, Haruka se dirigió a la que en un punto fue su mejor amiga.

—Takane... ho-

—No puedo creerlo, Haruka —empezó a gritarle.

—T-Taka...

—¡A mi no me vengas con peros! ¡¿cómo no me pudiste enviar una invitación?!

El joven la miró sorprendido. Ella, con indignación para sorprendentemente empezar a reír.

—Ja ja ja. Guau... mira como ha pasado el tiempo, Haruka.

—Takane...

—Es decir, en un día tan especial... no puedo creer que te hayas olvidado... de mí —y entonces la fuerte figura de la joven se desenmarañó, sólo dejando un rostro arrepentido—. Lamento todas las estupideces que te dije alguna vez. Yo... estaba muy enamorada, y cuando me di cuenta, ¡había perdido a mi mejor amigo! ¡Por una estupidez!

Esos días del pasado donde ella, mucho más joven, no supo como reaccionar ante su amigo que con entusiasmo le anunciaba con su novio que eran pareja, el miedo la embargó y más de una vez admitió no aceptaba estuviera con aquel joven ella odiaba. El tiempo los alejó y ella finalmente al terminar la preparatoria, se fue con sus padres a la lejana India por despecho y miedo al entender no era necesaria en Japón.

—Cuando me fui a la India con mi familia... siempre quise volver a verlos, a los cuatro reunidos... Lamento si me alejé poco a poco luego de que fueron tan honestos conmigo...

—Nosotros fuimos esa vez al aeropuerto... pero te habías ido ya. Fue doloroso... no supimos como contactarte en otro país; y ni sabíamos que ya estabas en Japón. Creo que hasta hubiéramos parado la boda para recogerte, ja... Eres importante, siempre hablamos de ti, le preguntamos a Ayano si estás bien y pedimos por tu suerte.

—Lo siento tanto... Haruka. Sí yo... si yo hubiera sido un poco... más fuerte y menos cobarde...

—No te preocupes, estás aquí ahora, !eso es lo que importa, ¿no?!

Eso hizo que Takane fuera feliz, tenía un lugar al cual volver.

—No puedo creerlo... —comentó como si no existieran lágrimas, sólo considerando la amistad que se habían tenido—. Tú Takane... ¡¿estabas enamorada de Shintaro?! —gritó alegre y sorprendido

—No idio...—Cambió de rostro triste a uno enfadado. Respiró profundo—. ¡Estaba enamorada de... ti! Hombre, al parecer... no has cambiado nada...—Reflexionó.— Pero... creo que me agrada justamente eso—. Y entonces le sonrió con el rostro rojo como un atardecer.

—Wow... ja ja. No lo puedo creer...

—Te lo dije. Gané la apuesta~ —de repente irrumpió Shintaro en la conversación seguido de Ayano—. Ya sabía que estabas enamorada de él, pero bueno, yo te gané—. Y entonces, le sacó la lengua como si aún fueran niños.

—Uy, pero que maduro eres Shintaro. Tenemos 27 y 28, por dios...

—Ja ja. Es bueno saber que alguien como tú ha madurado. Aunque sea unos 10 años tarde, ja.

—Si serás...

—Ja ja, ¡no han cambiado nada ni uno de los dos!

—¡Silencio Ayano!—gritaron ambos nerviosos, para entonces reír pues a pesar del tiempo, no habían perdido su coordinación en gritos.

—Bueno, cambiemos de tema... toma. Te lo quería dar.—Entonces colocó frente a ella el _shugi bukuro_.— No tiene mucho, y creo que se ha caído quizás algo de dinero...

—Sin contar lo arrugado que está.

—Sí... Gracias por recordármelo, Shintaro... Pero, es para ambos. Es una cantidad impar pues de verdad, deseo que nunca se separen. De corazón.

Haruka sonrió al ver el sobre pues, era un regalo sincero.

—Wow... Gracias, Takane...

—Igualmente gracias. ...Ja, me agrada más esta Takane.

—No los odio y jamás lo haré. Ustedes, junto con Ayano, fueron mis mejores amigos, y lamento el malentendido.

—Bueno ¡al menos al fin el grupo vuelve a estar unido~!—denotó Ayano feliz mientras abrazaba a Takane y una sonrisa demasiado dibujada la hacía lucir torpe, pero feliz sólo como una niña podía.

—Ja ja, mira que la chica sabe imponer una era de hielo para hablar. Takane, rompes récords —suspiró—. Esa era la Takane que extrañaba —terminó por admitir. Era el día de su boda, se quería dar el lujo de decir la verdad para negar al día siguiente.

De repente y sin previo aviso, Shintaro se le acercó cauteloso como un gato a Haruka . Lo tomó de la cintura y le dio un pequeño beso en la boca.

—Te dije que tendrías un día perfecto, ¿no~? Tu padre vino, y mira, ¡es perfecto! —denotó haciendo Takane se sintiera orgullosa.

—Ja ja— y de nuevo otro beso y un abrazo por parte de Shintaro siendo correspondido por su esposo.

Takane los observó y suspiró complacida porque su mejor amigo había encontrado a alguien quien lo hacía increíblemente feliz. Ya había pasado mucho tiempo, y ya no sentía nada por Haruka; y podía decirlo y gritarlo al mundo, libre. Estaba contenta por ambos.

Finalmente, una sacerdotisa se les acercó y les sirvió _sake,_ para luego, en la noche, todos ir al último piso de un lujoso hotel y festejar con Momo, la hermana de Shintaro, de anfitriona y animadora.

Hicieron un pequeño brindis por la pareja. Y esta vez fue Takane la que lo inició con entusiasmo todo.

Y entre palabras finales y cosas que los dos esposos recordarían toda la vida, estaba el ** _"¡brindo por los novios. Que tengan una vida próspera y feliz como bien merecen!"_ ** de parte de aquella joven que sinceramente les deseaba, un final feliz.

 **~Fin~**

* * *

.

.

.

Je je :3 . Supongo que no dejo de... joder las ansias por un HaruTaka, sorry. Si algunas creyeron que Takane iría a detener la boda, no XD.

Takane es un personaje que no es malo y sé que al final después de sus celos, aceptaría a Haruka si fuera gay. Es que ey, si en la realidad nos encontramos que tenemos un amigo gay, no lo cambiaríamos, ¿no?

 ******* Esta historia está inspirada en las **bodas japonesas tradicionales**. El proceso de una boda japonesa se lo realiza en un **_templo Shinto_ ** (templo religioso). Usualmente la mujer usa un kimono blanco llamado **_shiromuku_ ** mientras el hombre usa uno negro o gris que se llama **_Motsuki._** La pareja tiene que hacer un conjunto de ritos, entre estos están por ejemplo de darles un ** _juzu,_** un collar antiguo, y hacer el **_San san kudo —_** no, no es un zancudo :v(?)—. Es tomar tres veces tres vasos de _sake_ , para así purificarse.

 **Algo para añadir:** el ** _shugi bukuro_** es un sobre con dinero en cantidad impar (para que nunca se divida el amor y así tampoco sus bienes). Es un regalo tradicional en este tipo de bodas; y usualmente luego de estas, justo como en occidente, los novios van a otro espacio (local no relacionado al templo) donde se cambian y salen con ternos y vestidos más simples para festejar y bailar.

Un _ **hikidemono**_ es un regalo dado por la pareja a los que asisten. Se los usualmente en las fiestas, el típico recuerdo de una boda :3 **.*****

...Esto se inspiró porque el otro día leí de boda japonesas tradicionales -w-U son lindas :3 ¡yo siempre he pensado que Haruka y Shintaro se casarían en una así! Tradicional ;w; .Aunque sé que religiosamente no existe ningún templo que acepte una boda homosexual :v, me pareció lindo. -O sí, sigo haciendo temas cursis y gays~ :/v .

Sin más. ¡Saluditos~! :)


End file.
